


(Not So) Fictional

by MintFoxAuthor



Category: Nightmare Factory (Webtoon)
Genre: Bullying, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Emai hates the color blue, Gen, Please go read it I’ll love you, She’s also singlehandedly the most relatable character ever, Sort Of, This webtoon needs more attention holy crap, body manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintFoxAuthor/pseuds/MintFoxAuthor
Summary: Three times Emai wished that Kreyul was real and the one time he actually was.





	(Not So) Fictional

**Author's Note:**

> So, with this oneshot, I’m beginning to branch out a little bit, which is nice. Usually, I only feel comfortable writing Danganronpa fanfiction, because I’ve been doing it for so long now, and it’s nice to dip my toes in other waters besides the constant KomaHina.
> 
> This webtoon has to be my favorite, of all the webtoons I’ve read. It’s got everything. Interesting characters, great plot, humor, etc. I’d recommend to pretty much anyone with a pulse. 10/10.
> 
> So yeah, basically I feel pretty strongly about it, and I’d highly urge you to read just a little bit into it and form an opinion. It’s on an indefinite hiatus rn, and I respect the author’s reasons for doing so, but I’d still recommend it, even in its current state.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic!

The pink-haired girl tugged on her locks in frustration, grinding her teeth. The sound of it was almost in rhythm with the scratching of her pencil moving furiously across the loose leaf paper. In the process of near pulling her hair out, she'd managed to mess up her side braid that she kept in most of the time, and her hair now hung in curls on her shoulders.

She knew deep down that it was her own fault that she'd waited to write her essay until the night of, but how could she sit down and write an essay about a topic she barely cared about, when she couldn't stop all these damn stories from streaming through her head.

_Ughhhhhh..._

It took an insane amount of willpower to not toss her pencil across the room. Honestly, she'd rather be in Noirfidia than stuck in this room. At least things would be a screwed up kind of interesting there.

She'd gotten lucky tonight, and so far, she hadn't been interrupted from her work with the crazy urge to write about the misadventures of Kreyul...or even Kidus. Despite this, it still felt like she was drowning in unfinished papers.

_Oh Kreyul... I don't understand how you coped when you foretold your own death, because I feel like I'm going to die right now._

She was sure that if he was here... No wait, scratch that. If he was real, he would tell her that all she had to do was think about how great she'd feel once she finished.

Oh, to think if he actually did exist. That would be spectacular. But, if wishes were horses, beggars would ride.

For now, all she could do was snap herself away from her fantasy world and persevere. Maybe, just maybe, she'd have this done in time to turn it in the next day.

-

"Hey! Stick-bug! Look over here!"

_Oh son of a beetch... What is it this time?_

Emai managed to turn her attention from her laptop, which, yes, she lugged to school every single day, just for a moment. Standing above her, was the biggest girl in the school. And when Emai said she was big, she meant it.

This girl couldn't even manage to fit through a normal doorway unless she turned sideways. She by far had managed to outgain everyone in the quest for hugeness of this generation, and for that, she was the envy of the school. She was, at least, to everyone except one person, and that was Emai herself.

Next to her were two other girls who were most definitely following in her path, and were more than just a little bit chubby. They smirked down at her, getting reading for their leader to deliver the wittiest line of the century.

Instead of that though, it was the same taunting as usual.

"Look at my shirt, Emai. Tell me what it says."

As she looked at the print that was branded across the other girl's tank top, she rolled her eyes. What the fudge?

"Go on! Say it!"

Emai heaved a sigh. Why was it always her? With some apprehension, she read the text on the shirt. "No Twigs Allowed..."

"That's right... Now, what are you Emai?"

Her blood began to boil very slightly under her skin, causing a temperature rise, but a more logical part of her was beginning to speak up in the back of her mind. This girl could easily beat the crap out of her if she wanted to. Tempting her to do so was in no way a good idea. What was best to do, as much as she hated it, was to play along.

 **Body Manipulation**  
Emotions: _Off_

"I'm a twig," she told her.

"Uh-huh. And what does this shirt say about twigs?"

"That they aren't allowed," she groaned.

"Exactly. Now if I were you, I'd get out of here and find some other place to do that tappy thing you're always doing on that laptop." She stared expectantly.

Without another word, Emai grabbed her laptop, and moved to the next table. That girl wasn't worth her time or energy.

 **Body Manipulation**  
Emotions: _On_

And then, that was when that positive outlook shattered. She buried her head in her arms, feeling like the other girls were staring at her a tad too much. She felt vulnerable. She absolutely hated that.

"I swear, some people are just so ugly," one of them remarked.

_If I existed in the same universe as Kreyul, he would be able to help me through this, wouldn't he? Huh, that guy really does have so much going for him._

But she didn't exist in that universe, and she was trapped in this moment, feeling lower than she had in a while.

_God, I wish I was with you. It's not fair._

-

The title of the mysterious website was displayed brightly across her screen.

**NightmareExchange.com**

The name itself was intriguing enough, but what also caught her eyes was what it said underneath the title.

It stated that if you managed to win a game that lasted for 24 hours, you would have a wish granted. That seemed simple enough to her, but of course something like that didn't actually work.

_If Kreyul was here, he'd probably tell me to exit this page. It sure does look fishy..._

But again, Kreyul wasn't here, and the only reason she was even on this webpage in the first place was because she was looking for ways her to manage to write even more about him.

It wasn't like she really even played video games in the first place, so she probably wouldn't be good at this anyways, but something prompted her to go forwards.

She slowly said her name as she typed it into the website. "Emai Kassu."

And then, a voice began to speak to her.

-

After all of this longing, and praying that she would one day get the chance to meet him, she never thought that her first meeting with Kreyul would be related to him teaching her how to effectively fire a slingshot at the nastiest shade of blue she'd ever seen on a dress in her life.

Summoning him into her challenge was a last minute thing, and not something she ever expected would happen, but he was here with her now.

Here was a person who she'd admired for quite a while now, despite the blue, though a more tolerable shade, color of his hair and eyes. It did say a lot about his personality that she could ignore those factors.

He stood behind her, directed her arms through the more efficient way of holding a slingshot, and she fired, hitting straight on target.

Yes, not only could he ignore the color of his hair and eyes, he had yet to set off her her aversion to touch, and it was almost like his presence was the peace she'd been searching for her whole life.

Kreyul Arroyal was a dream that had just arrived in the middle of a nightmare.


End file.
